


Driving Home For Christmas

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Series: 12 Days of Chirstmas 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Driving, F/M, Home, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pie, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale





	Driving Home For Christmas

Dean glanced up at the sky through the windshield at the falling snow. It fell around the impala, covering the sides of the highway before them. “Is there supposed to be a snowstorm today?” He asked. “If this gets too much thicker, I won’t be able to see 10 feet in front of the car.”

“I didn’t see anything about a heavy storm on the radar.” Sam answered from the passenger seat. He could feel Dean’s apprehension across the car. “We will make it home in time, Dean. Don’t worry.” He added.

“I can’t miss it, Sammy.” Dean told him, unconsciously gripping the wheel a little tighter. Dean counted the miles, wishing he hadn’t gone on this one last hunt. It was supposed to be a quick one, and they should have been home days ago.

+++

You returned to the bunker, groceries in your arms, trying to get all of the bags in one trip. You set them on the counter in the kitchen and began unloading the bags. 

You turned on the radio to play Christmas music, and singing along, you began mixing the ingredients to make a couple of pies. Baking relaxed you, and filled the kitchen with the smells of an old fashioned holiday, like the ones you had as a kid. You wished Dean and Sam had made it back last night, but he told you they were heading back this morning. As you put the first pies in the oven, you noticed the snow start falling outside and thought about calling Dean to check on them.

+++

Sam glanced over at Dean’s phone when it started ringing. Seeing it was you, he answered it as Dean marched into the store to pay for the gas. 

“Hey, Y/N. How are things going at the bunker?” Sam asked.

“Pretty good. I had to make a run into town to pick up some glitter to add to the decorations. I know Dean said not to, but I think he’ll be happy once he sees it. Oh, and you don’t have any opposition to snow in your room, do you?” You asked.

“I’m sorry, what?!?” Sam exclaimed and you laughed.

“Relax. I’m kidding.” You told him through your laughter. “I just put some pies in the oven and wanted to check in. How are things with you guys?”

“Very funny.” Sam answered sarcastically. “I wouldn’t mention pies to my brother. He’s already jumping out of his skin.” He added, glancing out the window as Dean stepped out of the door to the store and headed back to the car.

“Where are you guys?” You asked casually.

“About an hour outside of Indianapolis. We have about 11 hours or so to go.” Sam replied, looking at the map on the dash.

“Christmas Eve isn’t for another day. If you need to stop, it’s no big deal.” You reminded him.

“Oh, it is to Dean. Trust me when I tell you that nothing is going to stop him from driving straight through.” Sam told you, chuckling.

“Well, just be careful.” You said, shaking your head.

“Will do.” Sam answered before hanging up the phone and tossing it back on the seat.

“Do what?” Dean asked cautiously, climbing back in the car.

“Y/N called. She said to be careful.” Sam replied. Dean nodded, starting the car and pulling back out onto the road. Sam grinned, and settled in for a long ride as the impala’s tires pounded the cement, carrying them closer to home.

+++

You slid the pies out of the oven and inhaled the smell of apple and cinnamon. Setting them down on top of the oven to cool a little and closing the door, you couldn’t help but think about Dean. You had spoken to everyone to find out that they would arrive the following night for Christmas Eve dinner and then stay the night at the bunker. 

You finished in the kitchen and went to wrap the remainder of the presents for Christmas morning. Once you had put the last one under the tree, it was almost 11. You heard your phone ringing in the bedroom and you raced to get to it. You practically leapt across the bed, picking it up just in time.

“Hey sweetheart.” Dean’s voice sounded like heaven in your ears. You had missed him so much the last few days. “I know it’s late. I hope I didn’t wake you up.” He added.

“I wasn’t asleep, but even if I was, you can call me anytime.” You replied, leaning back against the pillows. “Everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine. Just tired is all.” He answered, but you could hear him fighting off a yawn as he paused. “Sam’s asleep so I thought I’d call and talk to you for a while.”

“If you’re tired, pull over and rest for a little while.” You told him. “I want you to be safe.”

“Not a chance.” He replied, forcefully.

“Sam’s right. You are stubborn.” You teased. Dean just laughed at your attempt to bait him.

“I missed you.” He said, and you could hear the smile on his face through the phone. “Besides, it’s only a couple of hours…hour and a half if I push Baby.” 

“I missed you too, Dean, and I love it that you want to be here for Christmas so badly.“ You admitted, excited at the thought of seeing him in a matter of hours. 

“What can I say, your enthusiasm is contagious.” He replied. He couldn’t remember ever looking forward to the holidays as much as he was this year.

“Oh, I’ll show you enthusiasm.” You teased, dropping your voice a little.

“Really?” He asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise at your tone.

“Better believe it.” You promised.

“Hour and a half it is….” He said, and you laughed when you heard the engine rev as he pushed the gas petal down.


End file.
